Underestimated
by Aliciously
Summary: I've read tons of OC stories and they all have something in common. I've decided to take a different approach, and rewrite canon. New schemes and new plans. Starting the day of bus-jacking. This fanfiction will be like no other (Maniacal Laughter)
1. Returning a Stolen ID

I'll cut straight to the chase. I'm doing something entirely original that strays from canon but is still (hopefully) canon-like if that makes sense, and still has hints of canon within. I don't own Death Note, but all the original ideas in my story are mine. No taking. But honestly, my ideas don't do justice compared to the original plot and are definitely not ingenious like canon is. Just saying.

Fun Fact: The street I named near the end of this chapter (Takai) is the result of the translation of the English word 'high' to Japanese. So, either the street is referring to the word meaning high up, or the word meaning stoned. I have no idea seeing as I don't actually know Japanese. Oh well. Gotta love homonyms.

* * *

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answers through her pink cell phone. Warmth is radiating throughout her body from under the comfort of her blankets. It's a nice morning altogether.

"Hey Yuri, it's Light." The traces of tiredness in her voice are washed away instantly.

She looks at the clock. 9:06... She had overslept.

"Light? Oh, good morning." She smiles brightly to herself. She wonders why he's calling. Maybe he has a question about the guidelines of an assignment? Though she's completely clueless as to why he'd contact her specifically...

She stands to her feet and stretches her arms, stifiling a yawn.

The charming voice of the handsome honor student continues. She can't help but blush while picturing his face. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to that new restaurant that opened up in town for lunch today." A date! Oh, she couldn't believe it! Light was asking her out!

"Oh! That sounds wonderful."

"Great. We can walk there if you'd like. I'll be at your house by eleven thirty if that's alright with you." Always polite, she swoons.

"Of course."

She snaps her phone shut with a wide smile and begins to prepare herself for the day.

* * *

Light feels it's a good thing that it isn't raining. That could prove to be a problem in regards to his plans. They would be outdoors after all, and Yuri might want to wait inside until any rain clears. It's sunny though, which makes him all the more confident.

He'd planned out everything in advance. If his stalker was to not follow him, his deathnote victim- criminal, Osoreda, would not be able to accomplish what he'd been set out to do with the deathnote.

That would be no problem though. He would change course of the walk if there is no sign of his stalker, allowing Kiichiro's death to appear as an accident. Even if Kiichiro was to somehow die by means of a heart attack, it'll be seen as just another one of Kira's victims. He was broadcasted on the news the night before after all.

Either way, he shouldn't draw any unnecessary suspicion to himself because of today. Either he's already cleared of suspicion, or he will be soon.

He knows it's a risk, but he feels satisfied that all will go smoothly.

With a knock on the door, he gives a charming smile. Yuri opens the door and greets him.

He is the son of Chief Soichiro Yagami; he is well mannered, respectful, and polite. He offers his arm to the girl, and she latches on eagerly.

Too easy.

They walk side by side with Light's stalker following not too far behind. Light can hear Ryuk chuckle.

All according to plan.

* * *

"Takai Street?" Yuri questions. That is what the street sign says, but that isn't the route to town that she normally takes. This area is more run down... Her hold on Light's arm tightens.

He turns to her, already knowing exactly how things will happen from here on out. Yuri isn't a difficult person to predict. "I heard it's a shortcut. If you want we can turn back-"

"No, that's quite alright. I trust you." It's no surprise. It's done purposely. Light knows how make himself appear very trustworthy. It's a useful trait.

He nods and they continue, not halting until 12:19, when Kiichiro turns the corner.

Light glances at his watch as the minute hand lands on the four.

"Hey! You three. Turn and walk into that alley now. You make any moves and I'll shoot." He holds up the gun.

Light feigns shock as the three enter the alley, including his stalker.

Yuri is trembling.

"You! Foreigner! Empty your pockets! All of it, or I won't hesitate to shoot. You do anything funny, you're dead. Got it?"

The blue eyed man seems to be sweating, nervous. Giving in to the demands, he puts his hands up, showing he is no threat. "Ok." He pulls his wallet out of his coat pocket and hands it to the mugger. "That's all I have." His response is honest.

He is certain that the mugger isn't Kira, and Light Yagami probably isn't either. What use would a criminal have for killing criminals like himself? Besides, Light could've killed the armed man by now if he were Kira.

Osoreda opens the wallet, leafing through its contents and lowering his gun slightly. "You next kid." His raspy voice reaches Light.

Light is struggling to hold in a smirk. He nods with false fear and hands the criminal his wallet.

Too easy.

Kiichiro opens it, his finger brushing against a piece of paper. He sees what looks like a phone number written on its surface. Nothing important at first glance.

He doesn't know that it's a special piece of paper.

A fragment of a notebook from the Shinigami Realm.

The gunman suddenly sees shadows. The shadows belong to a creature. His heart races. "W-what is that thing?!" His voice is frantic, panicking. "Get away from me!" He backs away slowly.

It cackles horrendously as it realizes it can be seen, slowly inching towards him.

He screeches, his gun falling to the cracked cement along with two open wallets. He yells incoherently as he backs into the road.

Yuri squeezes Light's arm as the sound of a motorcycle comes closer. Her gasp isn't heard over the sound of the vehicle colliding with Kiichiro Osoreda's body.

Raye's initial shock is broken when his shoulder is tapped.

"Excuse me sir, I believe this is yours." Light hands the wallet over respectfully.

The agent blinks. "Right. Thank you." He turns and rushes off, Light and a very spooked Yuri following not too far behind.

* * *

Light, Yuri, and Raye are out of sight by the time officials arrive, and Kiichiro Osoreda is announced dead at the scene. Mitsuko Okado is found miraculously unscathed, except for his motorcycle that is wrecked beyond repair.

* * *

 **Deathnote Entry 12/18**

恐田奇一郎 (Osoreda Kiichirō) - December 19th: 12:26 p.m.

Accidental death.

Turns the corner on Takai Street at 12:20 p.m. with loaded gun. Threatens bystanders into back alley where he proceeds to mug them. Takes wallet and identification from foreigner first, holding a gun to his head. Continues on with other bystanders when a phantom appears. At the horrific sight, he runs from alley, dropping loaded gun and wallets on ground in fear, and dies at 12:26 p.m.

* * *

Where's the OC? Well, she's not actually in this chapter. Oops. Yeah, she'll be a member of the task force. It might not sound all that original, but I couldn't bring myself to actually use my brain to come up with another reason for her to be at the meetings with L.

I'm new by the way, so this is my first fanfiction, which might(?) encourage you to give me more feedback. I'm needy. Case closed. Thanks for reading.


	2. Making Mistakes

So, here's my second installment of this... I drew a picture of the OC. It's mediocre, I know, but oh well. I don't own Death Note, but all the original ideas in my story are mine. No taking.

Fun Fact: My OC's name (Chīsako) is the result of senseless experimentation with Google Translate. It means 'baby' and was actually the sole reason that I made her short (so her name could be a pun on her height). Yes, her name is unfortunate.

Uh, so, I'm going to reply to reviews. Not all of them, but just the ones that ask questions or harbor concerns, but for the rest of the reviews, I give a sincere thanks for your lovely compliments.

Kiwiberry - I decided to make the OC something of a low key woobie. And, I have no set pairings, so I'm just going to leave that up to the reviewers. I'm pretty impartial to pairings, but if I had to choose, I'd probably pick either Matsuda or L.

* * *

"Gruesome."

"No kidding. You can see the tire tracks and everything."

"It's a miracle the other guy is unharmed."

"Yeah. He was lucky."

She sighs, backing away from the body. "Well, I gotta get back. The meeting starts soon." She blows a stray piece of her dark brown hair that had decided to follow the wind and shield her eyes, out of her face. The breeze is making her hair go crazy.

The middle aged policeman stands up from his kneeling position beside the mangled corpse of Kiichiro Osoreda, his figure towering over the woman.

She looks upward, to his face. "You make me feel so short." The statement is blunt. Truthfully, everyone that had gone through the dreadful stage of puberty makes her feel short. She only towers over the twelve and unders, being only one hundred forty-five and a half centimeters.

She averts her gaze.

He laughs. "I'm average. You probably feel short because you _are_ short."

She is about to glare, but after having to practically look vertically up at him, she joins his laughing. She has to admit her faults, and being short is one of them. "I need to stop for coffee." She begins towards the cruiser.

"Doesn't the office have a coffee maker?" He raises a brow.

Coffee house coffee is better." She shrugs, climbing into the drivers seat and shutting the door. She beeps the horn jokingly when he hesitates and looks back at the body. An ambulance is scheduled to arrive to take Osoreda to the Morgue any minute, they have no need to stick around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, rookie." He trots to the passenger side.

She has been part of the task force for nearly a year now, but she is still the newest member. Matsuda is the only other rookie, and he even joined a few months before her. She likes her job. It's part of who she is.

"When we get to the coffee shop, you can take the cruiser back to the station. I think I'll take a walk." She tells him as she turns a corner.

"It is a pretty nice day." He pauses, "How many coffees do you need to get?"

She brings her pointer finger to her lip and looks towards the blue sky. "Hmm... Well, there's Aizawa, Ide, Chief, Komoto, Ukita, Mogi, Takagi, Shiraba, Matsu... I feel like I'm forgetting someone."

He wouldn't be able to tell her who. He had asked to be reassigned to a different case already. He can't afford to risk his life catching Kira. He has a wife and two sons.

She shrugs, "Either way, I'll have enough arms. Six cups per holder, and two arms."

She can afford the risk however. She has nothing to lose.

* * *

All heads turn to her as she walks through the door in the midst of the meeting. Aizawa raises an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" He asks her with just the right amount of snark.

She resists the urge to groan in favor of pushing her sticky hair out of the way of her eyes. Her face is red, partially from embarrassment and partially as a result of the hot liquid she'd been drenched in.

Luckily it had cooled down enough that it didn't severely burn her. Still, she feels like she just returned from an accidental five hour nap at the beach.

"I tripped. Coffee flew." She keeps her answers short, not wanting to interrupt the meeting further. L was most likely speaking from the computer before she entered, but all is silent now.

She swallows her pride, takes a copy of the police report on the unusual inmate deaths, and sits down. She resolves to wash up and just settle with the office coffee maker, after the meeting is over. It's silent for what seems like an eternity even after she sits down. All eyes remain on her, some with pity and others with subtle amusement. She stares down at her lap.

Inwardly sighing, she fists her hands at her side. Why does she have to be so clumsy? It's like she has two left feet... _no worse_ , like she has one foot and just goes about her day hopping around and more than half of the time falling flat on her face!

She brushes it off and focuses on the white screen that sports a single black L. L is the one to speak up and steer the meeting back on track.

"If Kira can control a victim's actions before death, he most likely killed those inmates for the purpose of an experiment. It could be that he is attempting to figure out his limits on killing, which would explain why the other three inmates simply died of heart attacks, doing nothing unusual before their deaths. It is likely that those three inmates were experiments that failed Kira's tests. This reveals that there are indeed limits to Kira's powers."

She perks up at the revelation, forgetting all about her current state of dress which is currently a jacket of coffee atop her police uniform. Oh, and there's also the veil of coffee on her head but she's not paying mind to that either, at the moment.

 _A limit on Kira's power._ What could the limit possibly be if Kira could control them to write letters, draw pentagrams, run to the bathroom... She tries to figure out what they all have in common.

One, they don't take a long time to do. That could suggest there is a time limit of the actions, and if the action takes longer to do, then they will not complete it.

Two, they were all done from within the jail, which is to be expected. Its fairly obvious that Kira wouldn't be able to teleport his victims out of jail prior to their deaths...

So maybe, if it's not close enough it can't be done? A limit of proximity? Maybe there is a certain radius of themselves in which they can die.

Three, if they hadn't died of heart attacks, it could be written off as odd but not unrealistic behavior, therefore it wouldn't appear to others that they had been... controlled into doing these things.

So another limit could be realisticality.

Four, it doesn't take much thought to complete any of the tasks... No that couldn't be it, letters take a substantial amount of thought to write.

So four... They were all males. That doesn't correlate correctly though. To say that Kira can only control males, just doesn't make sense. She decides that's just a coincidental factor.

Five... They were able.

Perhaps even Kira can't do the impossible, even though he or she already does the impossible by killing people nowhere near themself with heart attacks. Though that could go hand in hand with proximity in a location like a jail. It would be an impossibility for a criminal to get outside of the jail before they died regardless of proximity.

They're all just theories... but one could be true. She immediately contemplates the ways of narrowing down the possibilities.

They can contact the prison guards and ask about the criminals. They could ask about the criminals' personalities; If the man who drew the pentagram wasn't at all religious, limit three could be eliminated.

"But one is too vague to test..." She mumbles. There is no determinable time limit that they'd be able to compare to. They don't know how Kira kills, so they don't know how long after Kira does whatever killing method, that the victim drops dead.

"Could you repeat that? I'm afraid I was unable to hear you." It's not any of the task force members' voices, it's a distorted and monotonous one. With a slight startle, her eyes leave the blank wall she'd been staring at and land on the signature L that they've all been communicating with for the past week and a half.

She struggles to find her voice at first, but quickly remembers her recent thought path. "I was thinking of ways to narrow down the possible limits of killing."

She's not timid, though internally she's somewhat self-conscious that she may make herself look like an idiot, and... Oh yeah, she's wearing coffee.

She continues, elaborating. "I thought that maybe Kira has limits on the time of the actions that the victims carry out, proximity limits and how far they can travel before dying, if the victims are likely to do the actions based on their personality, or a limit on actions if they're possible in general."

She pauses as she notices that all eyes are once again on her. She can't say she enjoys being stared at, but continues anyway. "Realisticality based on personality can be investigated by asking the prison guards if-" she glances at the police reports with the victims. "-Masaaki Shirami was religious, considering the pentagram is a symbol in Christianity... Though I haven't thought of a way to narrow down the rest..." She trails off awkwardly.

The majority of expressions on the officers are unreadable. Though she notices, Matsuda's looking at her in a similar way to how he often looks at the chief. It makes her a bit less self-conscious.

"While your theory is plausible, finding out Kira's restricions on his killings won't aid us in determining what he was hoping to achieve by testing these criminals." Oh, right.

She'd gone immediately to figuring out the limits instead of thinking about how they could possibly benefit from knowing that information. She's frowning on the inside but makes no show of it.

That's a third one of her faults. She looks for an easy way to do things, which often causes her to not properly think things through to the end.

She smiles sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. I guess I forgot to think ahead." She taps the side of her head with her index finger in expression.

Her mind reorganizes itself as she thinks things over again. If Kira is testing limits, he wouldn't do so for no reason. He needs to know his restrictions on killing in order to complete a task. More likely than not, he's planning something.

Her thought process that time around is along the lines of the next thing L divulges.

* * *

"I thought it was a great idea, what you said about finding out Kira's limits on killing, Chīsako-San." Matsuda assures her after the meeting is over and after she washes off in the showers, as well as gets changed into her spare uniform. She smiles at his sincerity before starting up a pot of coffee with the office's coffee maker.

As she stirs the cup of coffee she no longer wants, her mind drifts off. A few minutes later, once everyone else has returned to working, she tosses her full cup of coffee in the trash and sits at her desk.

Her mind is now dead set on finding something to redeem herself about the Kira case that no one yet knows, so she opens every single police report and begins to scrutinize.

* * *

Favorite, follow, and review to satisfy my neediness please.


End file.
